cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Lores:Dissonance Gyze
This is the Dragon Deity of Destruction, " ", during their younger days. Initially, "Gyze" and " " were intended to be the two governing forces of ; Messiah would create wildly, and Gyze would destroy the extraneous parts of Messiah's creation that would pose a danger to life, shaping the world into an ideal state. (If the world is represented in binary, then Messiah is 1 and Gyze is 0. You can't have binary code composed of only 1s or only 0s.) , signaling them to continue creating new beings and things. However, when Messiah's new creations would inevitably clash and war with each other, the world would fill with negative thoughts; this would empower Gyze, signaling Gyze to destroy the offenders. In the aftermath of Gyze's destruction, the world would become filled with positive thoughts once more, signaling Messiah to start creating things again and continue the cycle. While Messiah and Gyze got along well enough, both understanding that the other was necessary for Cray's balance, both of them secretly resented each other. Messiah resented Gyze for destroying their creations, killing living beings and destroying the lands Messiah had worked so hard to create. Gyze resented Messiah for creating beings that would cause conflict (which Gyze would have to fix), not understanding why Messiah would create things that were evil. Messiah did not understand that not everything that could possibly exist had to exist, and Gyze did not understand that Messiah valued their creations' free will and ability to choose between good and evil. While Messiah and Gyze were the two most powerful original spirits, there existed many other original spirits who participated in the creation of Cray, like . One of these was Hazur, and unlike the other spirits, he felt that he didn't belong anywhere in the order of creation, and that there was something off about it. To try to alleviate this, he sought out each of the original spirits, following them and learning their professions, resulting in Hazur befriending many of the spirits. Hazur got along with Messiah well, as both of them held an interest in people's happiness, but Messiah dismissed Hazur's concerns about his dissatisfaction with creation, believing that creation was perfect and that all Hazur needed to do was to find his place within it. When Hazur confessed his concerns to Gyze, however, Gyze was more receptive, as them too were somewhat dissatisfied with the state of creation. Thus Hazur became closer to Gyze than Messiah, and they became close friends. As the centuries went on, Gyze started to doubt the inherent goodness of creation. They were uncertain if a world so wracked with hate and conflict was the world Messiah really intended to create. As Gyze began to doubt Messiah's intentions more, they confessed their doubt to their friends, Hazur and . Hazur reminded Gyze that it was their purpose to improve upon Messiah's creation, and that if Gyze had a problem with creation, they could fix it. However, Gastille blindly agreed with Gyze's doubts, believing that if Gyze said that the world was evil, the world must be evil. Gyze subconsciously ignored Hazur's words, as Gyze had already spent millennia watching over Cray and improving it to no success, and Cray was as ravaged and war-torn as before. Gastille's words, however, fit more closely with Gyze's observations, and they drew Gyze further into self-doubt. Gyze started seriously questioning if Cray was worthy of existing. Eventually, after Hazur discovered the existence of Earth and the demiurge, the true creator of Cray, Gyze, out of dissatisfaction, would follow in Hazur's footsteps and would also discover Earth and the demiurge. However, unlike Hazur, Gyze was not left unscathed by the experience. The demiurge desired to create a villain to threaten Cray with, and the feared deity of destruction would be the perfect choice. The demiurge warped Gyze's mind, revealing to Gyze the terrifying truth of Cray and the source of their and Hazur's dissatisfaction. From the very beginning, Cray was intended as a breeding ground for suffering and hate. Suffering leads to rage, rage leads to hate, and hate leads to conflict, and as a storyteller, the demiurge loved conflict. Gyze, driven insane by the truth, decided that Cray was rotten to the core; it was too horribly flawed to exist and must be destroyed. Gathering followers that would eventually be called the s, Gyze began the Cataclysm, warring with Messiah over the fate of the world. Gyze implored Hazur to join their side several times, telling them about the truth of Cray. Hazur, however, refused, as while he agreed that Cray was inherently flawed, he rejected the conclusion that Cray must be destroyed. Hazur believed that even if Cray had inherent evil, it also had inherent goodnees, and thus it was worth saving, and if Hazur had to confront the world's evils to save it, he would do so. After Gyze was defeated by Messiah, its position as a balancing god was lost, forcing Messiah and other spirits to take up Gyze's burden. This would cause Messiah to weaken over millennia, leaving them less able to fight against threats such as the s, although they were still plenty powerful as a god. Meanwhile, Gyze itself was , and its connection to the world was severed. By then, its body and mind were shattered, and Gyze . They were no longer able to remember or express why they wanted to destroy the world, only vaguely remembering that the world's existence was evil and that "nothingness is peace" and "nothingness is equality." As rebuilt Gyze's body with mechanical parts, these thoughts festered and repeated, encouraged by Gastille's blind agreement, turning Gyze into a nearly unthinking being. By the time Gyze emerged to destroy the world, it was nothing more than a barely intelligent zombie. This was why Gyze was such a flat character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z and the lore. During the second war against Gyze, drew in warriors from all spacetimes of Cray, including [[Cray i|Cray i]], the alternate timeline created by Hazur to help solve the problem of Cray's inherent evil. When the warriors returned with news of Gyze's final defeat, Hazur was saddened about his friend's death, and swore that he would avenge Gyze by opposing the demiurge. However, Gyze may not be truly gone; he was last seen being with . Furthermore, Hazur does not want Gyze's legacy to be that of death and destruction, and so he arranged for a powerful ally of his to time travel to the past, and contact Gyze as they were before everything happened... Category:Lores